Love Blooms
by Dreaming-fantasy-girl
Summary: Merida's parents are still waiting for her to chose someone to marry. When Merida stumbles upon her old friend Hiccup, the crush the two had, turns into something more. Something goes wrong when it's said that Hiccup kidnapped the princess. The two must figure out a way to stop the war before it's to late. What will happened to between the two?


**Love Blooms**

**Chapter #1**

**Author's note: Hey guy's! I wanted to make another Mericcup story. This on is going to be about Hiccup going the Scotland Hiccup and Merida falling in love and stuff. Anyway in this story, I made it where Hiccup's dad did not die. I know that his dad dies in the sequel, but I couldn't let his dad die yet. So let's just say he survived Toothless's shot. Let's just say, that this is couple years after brave. I know for a fact that Hiccup is twenty years old. So let's make Merida eighteen. Also I made it where Hiccup and Astrid broke up after some time in HTTYD and around before HTTYD 2 started. Now I know what your thinking. Noo! Why?. Well I thought Astrid in the movie, should go with Eret. So I hope you guys understand. And now, the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>~First sight~<strong>

In clan DunBroch, a Queen named Elinor was on her way the wake up the princess of Scotland. She opened the door to wake the princess up. "Merida, ye need tu wake yu up." Elinor looked at the bed seeing and large bumps in the bed. Thinking that she is still asleep in her bed she walked towards the window that was next to her bed and opened the curtains. Still nothing. "Come on dear. Time tu-" Elinor pull the covers and saw that it was pillows not neatly put back. "Merida?" Elinor called out and looked around the room. "Where could she go this time!" She yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Merida~<strong>

Merida was doing her normal things when she gets up early. Ridding her horse Angus. Shooting arrows along the way and resting once in a while trying to clear her head. She was sitting on a rock next to a river. Making more arrows since she broke some of then that was still in the target. Sighing since she finally finished her last arrow. She looked up and saw the morning sun rising. Soon they were ridding and following an eagle. Soon there were at the edge of the island and decided to sit next to a river that was near them. Merida has grown over the years. She didn't wear the same close she wears when she was young. She had a dark green dress that had belt that was around her waist, with a long patter rag wrapped round her waist. Long sleeves would hang down.

And she wore a crown, which showed she was the princess. She also had her hair tide into a ponytail. She never liked wearing her crown. But her mother would yell at her if she wouldn't wear it. Merida looked up and sighed as she saw her horse Angus drinking from the river. "What am I going tu du Angus?" Merida asked. Of course, Angus didn't answer. "Mum won't stop bothering me about my marriage." Merida looked down remembering her mother talking to her last night.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flash Back~<strong>

It was late night and Merida was about to go to bed. She needed a good nights rest since she just came back from staying at the last lord's place for the week. Merida jumped on her bed, and was about to lay down, but her mother came in with joyful face on her. "Merida" Her mother called. Merida sighed since she was about to go to bed. "Yes mother." Merida called back. "Have ye decided who ye want to be with?" Her mother asked her. Merida sighed since they went through this conversation again. Elinor has been asking about if she was going to choose yet or not.

But Merida still hasn't decided since she was older. Merida wanted some peace form her mother by agreeing to visit each of the lords sons. At lest stay at their house for one week. But still to the fact, she didn't want the lords sons to be her husband. None of them she didn't really want. (They were all nice and all, but... They are not for me. I just... Can't marry any of them.) The words ran in her head. Merida looked up and saw her mother still waiting for an answer.

"Yes Ie have..." She lied. Merida's mother had a very excited face. "But Ie want to be sure first." Merida told her mother. She nod and walked towards the door. She looked back before leaving the room. "Get some sleep dear. Tomorrow you'll chose, one of the lords sons." Elinor told her daughter. Then Elinor left the room leaving her daughter in peace. Merida sighed and layer back down. She really hated to talk about this topic with her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of flash back~<strong>

Merida was pulled out her thoughts when she heard a near by scream. "TOOOOOTHLESSSSS!". Merida looked up and saw a shadow figure flew by fast. Wondering what that was she quickly grabbed her stuff and hopped on to Angus and rode towards the direction of the noise. Little did Merida know is what she was about to see was someone she once knew.

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere else~<strong>

There was a man named Hiccup hanging upside down. Hiccup was flying with his dragon friend Toothless, until they both crashed into trees. He was hanging from his feet. "Yea I know.." Hiccup tried to pull himself up. Toothless rolled his eye's and used his face to help his from up from the tree. After wards, Hiccup was down from the high tree. Hiccup was pulling off leaves and branches that got stuck in his suit. Hiccup was grown up as well. Ever since the incident that happened between him, and Drago Bludvist Most of Hiccup's time he would be flying with Toothless around Berk.

Learning how to be a chief from his dad. He thought he could get away, from his dad for a while. Hiccup took off his helmet brushing his hair off. Then he sat down next to a rock and lend against it. Hiccup looked up thinking about the things that happened. Losing in his thought, he didn't notice that Toothless sniffed the air and walked away from him. Hiccup didn't know what to think. Was he ready to be chief yet? The question went through his head. His mother, Valka talked to him that he would be fine chief. Soon he thoughts were brought back to reality when a scream came. "AHHHHHHHHHH!". Hiccup looked around to see if his companion was there. "Oh no..." Hiccup said. He ran towards where the scream came from.

He ran and ran till he found himself on a river. Hiccup saw his best friend on top of a person. Not attacking her, no licking her. "Ie! Toothless! Stop it! It tickles!" Merida yelled. Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. It was one of his long friends, when Hiccup came to the main land with his dad. Merida started to scratch underneath Toothless chin to make him stop licking her. When he did, Merida got up and rubbed the top head of her long dragon friend. "Ie missed ye to, ye silly dragon." Merida kept rubbing Toothless head.

But she then realized that someone was sub post to be with Toothless. "Toothless. Where's Hiccup?" Merida asked. Toothless made a happy low growl and turned where his friends was standing the whole time. Toothless ran towards his companion. Hiccup smiled and rubbed his best friends head while looking at Merida. Merida stared with ahhh. Not only her friend was here, (he grew a lot. And cute to.) (XD) She thought in her head. Which she didn't realize at the time, a blush grew on her face. Merida looked away and looked back. When she looked back, Hiccup walked towards her. "Hiccup?" Merida questioned. Hiccup smiled. "Hello princess." Hiccup spoke with a bow. Merida didn't know what to say. "He- Hello Hiccup." Merida stuttered. "Ye, grown." The only thing Merida could think of saying next. "Really? You've grown to. And quite beautiful." Hiccup uttered while blushing.

Merida blushed at his comment. When they first meet they were teens. Hiccup's father brought Hiccup to teach him about trading. But they brought along Toothless, which he didn't want to stay away from his best friend. Hiccup tried to hide him in the forest but the princess, found him in the forest where he told her everything that happened Berk. Merida of course kept his secret. Soon she went on rides and had a wonderful time with Hiccup. Even a friendship was born from the teens.

Maybe the two had a crush that they thought could never happen. Nothing less, the time was to leave Scotland and Hiccup had to go back to Berk. They both said their goodbyes and Merida was upset of course but, all she could do was to say goodbye and hopped they would come back again, with Toothless. When the two left they couldn't stop thinking about they fun they both had. "I see you have a crown now." Hiccup spoke with a smile. Merida scuffed and rolled her eyes. "What does that sub post te mean?" Merida asked. "Oh uh, nothing..." Hiccup stuttered while rubbing the back of his head. Merida had her arms crossed. "So, what have the, dragon master done anything at Berk?" Merida asked. "Well... A lot have happened since I left." Hiccup spoke with a smile. "Really?" Merida asked. They both sat down and Hiccup told what happened to Berk with Drago Bludvist. Merida was of course astounded with his story.

She cried at some parts, but she was happy that everyone was fine. "Su, does that make ye and Toothless kings?" Merida asked. "What?" Hiccup responded. "Ye think abut it. Toothless challenge the Alfa. The king of dragons! Toothless became king, if ye think abut it." Merida replied. That thought never came to his head. He always had a think about becoming chief. "Uh, no... I didn't think of it that way." Hiccup rubbed his head. Merida smiled. "Ye want to race?" Merida asked. "Oh your on!" Hiccup agreed. Hiccup and Merida got up. And they both went on their rides and started to race.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back at the Castle in Scotland~<strong>

Elinor, was pacing back and forth worrying about her daughter. "Maybe she's hurt Fergus." Elinor uttered. "Don't worry dear, she does this all the time." Fergus spoke since he was sitting down. "I know, but... Ye don't know... If... The barbarians will take her." She turned to her husband. Fergus sighed and stood up. "She'll be fine." Fergus spoke calmly as he walked to his wife. Elinor node since she was overreacting a little. Maybe she didn't have to worry.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Hiccup and Merida~<strong>

The two had finished their race. (And you can decide who won ;D) they two were sitting down. Merida was talking about her life with her mother, pushing to marry someone. "She's still bothering you about it?" Hiccup asked. "Ye!" Merida yelled. "I want a break. Mum could ye stop for once?" Merida sighed and put her head in her knees. Hiccup laughed a little since he also had a problem with his dad. "You think you have problems with your parents? Listen to my dad everyday."

Hiccup stood up and started to intimidate his father's voice. "Son. I want to talk to you." Hiccup said. Merida looked up and smiled a bit. "Your all grown up, and protected our village from a great threat. I couldn't be prouder." Merida smiled and decided to join in the fun. "Thanks dad. Being the dragon king, and bringing peace has made our lands peaceful." Hiccup and Merida laughed. "And it's all because I was to skinny and scrawny, to look like a meal to all the dragons." They both laughed.

"Su what happened next?" Merida asked. "Uhhh... Well, my dad made me chief." Hiccup calmly spoke. Merida got excited and stood up with joy. "Hiccup, That amazing!" Merida smiled with glee. She hugged her friend and accidentally pressed the button on his leather vest for the wing, and the wing sprain up. Hearing a click, Merida quickly let go of her friend and saw the wing on Hiccups back. "Ah.. Sorry" Merida apologized. Hiccup smiled. "I-it's fine, it's just..." Hiccup spoke as he rewinding his the back wing. "What?" Merida asked. "Chief... Is not me. It's more of my dad then me."

Merida was about to speak but her horse Angus, kept pushing his face onto Merida's back. Merida turned around to her companion and patted his head. "Chief or not.." Merida mumbled. She turned her attention to Hiccup. "It matters here." Merida pointed to her heart. She smiled and looked back at Angus. "Ye follow what ye heart tells ye. That is what my mother would tell me." Merida smiled. Hiccup sighed into silence. "My heart?" He mumbled to himself. Merida looked up seeing the sun raising. She gasped realizing that she was sub post to be home when her mother gets up. Quickly she grabbed her things, and hopped onto Angus back and look at Hiccup. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. "Ie- ... Got to go." Merida replied. "A-alright... See you later." Hiccup stuttered. With that Merida smiled and her and Angus went back home.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back at the Castle in Scotland~<strong>

Merida went home around the back where the Maidens were cooking. Luckily she was able to sneak through them. She managed to go through the hallway and around the throne room. She went up stairs before her name was called. "Merida?" This startled Merida and she quickly turned around. It was her three younger brothers. Not so young anymore. They to grew over the years. "Where we're ye? Mum was looking for ye!" Hamish scolded his sister.

"Eii! Don't go behind someone like that!" Merida sighed in relief. "If ye like to know, mum went to see the lord's." Hubert told Merida. "What!?" Merida yelled. "Mom didn't want to wait. Su she left." Harris told his sister. Merida sighed and leaned against the wall. (Mom promised me, that she'd wait for me!) The thought went in her head. Merida couldn't believe what have happened. Trying to keep her mother from marriage talk to this. (What am I going to do now?) Her thoughts kept running in her head. Merida looked over to her brothers and smiled. She stood straight up and thanked them for letting her know. Afterwards she ran up to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she walked to her bed and Laid on it. She wished she could scream her heart out, but the thought of startling the Maidens came to her. All she could think of now is what her mother is saying to the lords now.

* * *

><p><strong>~With Hiccup~<strong>

Hiccup was flying over the sea with his best friend, on the way to home. There was a feeling in Hiccup that he couldn't shake off. After Merida told Hiccup to listen to his heart. The words that she said kept repeating in his head. ("Chief or not.." Merida mumbled. She turned her attention to Hiccup. "It matters here." Merida pointed to her heart. She smiled and looked back at Angus. "Ye follow what ye heart tells you. That is what my mother would tell me." Merida smiled.) But that changed when he saw Berk in his view.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I am back people! Sorry I've been busy with school. This story was sub post to posted before Thanksgiving... But, I've planned to post this before Christmas. So YEY! I hope you guys like it so far. As you can see things are not going to happen yet. I wanted this chapter to be the setting of what's to come. I realized that I put too much said and made my stories feel more natural when the characters talk. I hope you like the way I have wrote this. I hope you guys like it! Bye! :D<strong>


End file.
